


Tolkien Fic Week 2020

by floatingplanet



Series: Tolkien Fic Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, I Love You, M/M, Multi, Tolkien Fic Week, TolkienFicWeek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingplanet/pseuds/floatingplanet
Summary: a collection of drabbles and ficlets following the prompts jenny feeds me
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Sam/Frodo, Thorin/Bilbo - Relationship
Series: Tolkien Fic Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A Mother’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrian had kissed Elladan on the forehead as a way to calm him ever since he was born. He never expected there to be a last kiss.

_“Melda tári,” Elrond started softly, holding one of his sons in his arms, “they are beautiful.”_

__

_Celebrían smiled at the bundle in her arms. “They have your hair.” Celebrían took one of her fingers and gently touched her son’s nose, and he scrunched it in response. Celebrían’s smile grew, and she was practically grinning as her son yawned for the first time._

__

_“But they have your eyes.” Elrond smiled at his wife, and then the bundle in his arms. “Elrohir,” he stated suddenly._

____

_Celebrían hummed in response. “I like it, melda tár.” She kissed her son’s fragile forehead, and he smiled back at her. She was in awe of the little being, her son, and she found herself more full of love than she ever thought she was capable of. “And he shall be Elladan.”_

_____ _

“Ammë?” Elrohir’s voice was desperate. “Ammë? Where are you?” He exchanged a look with Elladan, who shook his head with a frown. “We need to find her.”

_____ _

Elladan agreed. They could not let her suffer any longer. Not when they were so close to finding her. “I will go north; you check the south, brother.” Nodding, the two brothers split up, straining their ears and eyes in an attempt to find their missing mother. Orcs had abducted her several days before, and the twins had been working tirelessly to find her. Their father was beside himself with worry, and little Arwen had not stopped crying. 

_____ _

It was hours of searching, when Elladan was prepared to give up, when he heard a cry. A single, solitary cry, a cry of pain, and he was immediately searching for the source. “Ammë?” The elf tried calling out, repeating it for a while, before he tried something else. “Celebrían? It is me, Elladan. One of your sons.”

_____ _

There was silence. And then, “Elladan?” It was faint, almost to the point of silence, but Elladan heard it, and he ran. He crashed through the trees, feet barely touching the ground, as he chased after the source. She had started crying again, and Elladan pushed himself to move even faster. He was ready to give up and start calling out her name again when he spotted her. Beautiful Celebrían, the jewel of Lothlórien and pride of her mother, sat in an ungraceful heap leaning on a tree. Her once glowing blond hair was tangled with leaves and sticks and what appeared to be dried blood. Elladan slowly approached her, taking care to make noise so that she knew of his presence. 

_____ _

“Ammë, it’s me,” he said in a voice that sounded far more confident than he felt. “It’s Elladan.” 

_____ _

Celebrían rose her head from where it had been buried in her hands, and Elladan took a step back in surprise. What had they done to her? Her once fair face was littered with bruises and scrapes, and her eyes were swollen with tears, and there was a horrible cut on her lower lip. She was barely recognisable. “Ammë, what did they do to you?” His words were barely audible. 

_____ _

Celebrían stared at her son, almost in a questioning way. “Elladan?” His name sounded so foreign on her lips, and she seemed to hesitate as she said it, and the elf paused. 

_____ _

“Yes, ammë, it’s me. It’s Elladan, your son.” Elladan could wait no longer and moved to kneel by her side, and she flung herself into his arms. Elladan, surprised, did not falter, but he rose a hand to stroke her matted hair as she sobbed into his chest. She seemed so frail and young at that moment, so broken, that he found himself crying too. 

_____ _

They stayed there for many moments, crying to each other, when Celebrían raised her head from his chest, and his heart bled. Her eyes were red now, though barely visible due to how swollen they were. When she noticed his tears, she put a hand on his cheek and pulled him down so that she could kiss his forehead, as she always did to try and calm him down. He held her close to him, trying to comfort her as she grew weaker before his very eyes. He wanted Elrohir with him, wanted his atar with him, here in his ammë’s final moments. 

_____ _

“Melinyes, ammë,” Elladan whispered as her eyes drifted shut. Celebrían gave him a weak smile, but it was genuine. Her lips formed words, but no sound came out. “Melinyes.” He kept his gaze on his mother, refusing to turn away. He felt as she took her final breath, and felt as her heart stopped and skin grew cold. Elladan found that he did not have the heart to move away from Celebrían’s corpse. He could hear Elrohir’s worried voice call out for him, but he did not respond. He simply sat and stared at the body in his arms, unmoving and barely breathing. 

_____ _

Elladan learned many things that day in the forest. He learned to never take someone’s love for granted, and that there should be no mercy for the orc blight. Sometimes, at night, Elladan heard his mother’s sobs, and he could sometimes still feel her lips press against his forehead, and it would calm him down enough to let him go back to sleep, at least for a few more moments.  
\--

_____ _


	2. An Uncle’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo knows what it’s like to lose someone you love. He doesn’t want his nephew to know the same feeling

“He was... a good man.” Bilbo was struggling to get the words out, but they needed to be said. Someone needed to know what he meant to Bilbo, and he saw how his nephew looked at the gardener. 

“Who, Uncle?” Frodo was doing well, not yet crying and staying strong. He wanted to be strong for Bilbo, like he had been for all of his life. 

“Thorin.” The single word came out choked, and Frodo latched a hand onto his uncle’s, gripping it tightly. “Thorin... Oakenshield.” Bilbo still smiled at the name, even after all these years. “The King Under the Mountain.” His voice dropped an octave. “My king.”

Frodo blinked in shock. “You and... the dwarven king?”

Bilbo chuckled breathily at his nephew’s shock. “Yes, Frodo. Me and the King.” The memories were bittersweet, but he knew he had to embrace them for all that they were, one last time. To show Frodo that it was alright, that loving a male was alright, just as Gandalf did for him all those years ago. 

“It came unexpectedly. Unwarranted. Neither of us knew what was happening.” A small smile fell upon his cracked lips. “But we both fell fast. And hard.”

Frodo did not know how much longer he had with his uncle, but he wanted to make the most of it. 

“And then what?” He prompted. 

“And then we made it to Erebor.” To his credit, Bilbo was not a very good storyteller, but nobody had the heart to tell him. “And he changed. He went from gentle and caring to harsh and selfish. It hurt to see. Even Dwalin was deeply hurt by Thorin, and that’s when we knew something was seriously wrong.” Frodo didn’t bother asking who ‘we’ was. 

Bilbo took a deep breath in again. “But then the battle happened, and I was so foolish, Frodo, so naive to believe that I could stop it. And when I came too after my hit to the head, it was almost too late. He was mortally injured, and I hadn’t been there to protect him.”

The old hobbit turned his head, and Frodo could see them shining with tears. His heart lurched. “When I was led to his side, his face broke into a smile, a joyous smile, and he looked so happy, that I mirrored it. And then he grabbed my hand, and I gripped it tightly, and he whispered the same thing I’m about to tell you.”

Bilbo slightly leaned in, and Frodo went the rest of the way, eager to hear. 

“He said, ‘Master Burglar, our time was cut short, but these few months were the happiest I’ve been in fifty years. I will forever cherish our memories, and will be waiting for you in the mountains in the sky, my love.’ I never forgot them, and I have never uttered them, but I say them to you now, my dear boy, as a reminder that all love is valid, and everyone shows it in different ways.” Bilbo smiled again and hoped that his words resonated with the young hobbit. 

“Love whom you want, Frodo. Life is too short to be worried about what others think.”

After Bilbo had poured his heart to Frodo, he took his last breath. It took Sam almost an hour to pull him away from his uncle, and once he did Frodo held onto Sam like he was his lifeline- which, Frodo supposed, he was. Sam had saved him so many times already, what’s one more? 

“Mister Frodo, it’s going to be alright.” Sam held on to Frodo just as tightly as Frodo was to him. “When I lost the Gaffer, everyone told me the same thing, and I didn’t believe them, but they were right. Now I’m not saying that I still don’t miss him everyday- because I do, and I always will. It’s natural, but it’s life.”

Frodo let Sam’s words sink in, trying to agree with his friend. He had never led him astray before, but he was so devastated that he couldn’t believe them. “I’m alone, Sam. I have no one left.” 

Sam separated from Frodo to give him a sharp look. “Now you listen to me, Mister Frodo.” He waited until Frodo’s attention was focused on him. “I didn’t carry you up Mount Doom just for you to quit now. Mister Frodo-“

“Just Frodo,” the other hobbit interrupted softly. “I’m just Frodo.”

Sam nodded once. “Right, then. Frodo, you’ve survived so much, and this is just another trial. Mister Bilbo wouldn’t want you to be sad- he’d want you to tell funny stories about him, make fun of him, joke about him. But it’s okay to be sad. Because he was a big part of your life and always will be, but he’d want you to live, Frodo. He’d want you to continue live, and find love.”

At the word love Frodo almost blushed. After hearing Bilbo’s deathbed confession, the young hobbit hadn’t had much time to think, but he knew one thing for sure: Bilbo knew of whom he loved, and he approved, even encouraged it. So maybe it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when he said, “I already have.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh? Well, that’s good, Mister- Frodo.” Sam ignored the pain in his chest. He had no business being sad when Frodo had just lost his uncle. “Who’s the lucky lass?”

Frodo really did blush then, and averted his eyes. “It’s not- it’s not a lady.”

Sam didn’t try to extinguish the pulse of excitement that ran through him, but he really should have. “Well, then, who’s the lucky lad?”

Frodo took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for rejection. “You,” he whispered, barely audible. “You, Sam. I love you.”


End file.
